Takeru the Player
by Lin-Dul
Summary: When Takeru starts getting love letters form someone, what will he do? A Takeru+Hikari fic! with a bit of Yamato+Sora! please R&R! ^^


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters yadda yadda yadda...  
  
  
  
Takeru the Player  
  
By Lin-Dul  
  
  
  
Takeru could hear Yamato talking to Sora on the phone as he lay in his room.  
  
"I love you too baby-doll.....Yeah....I miss you......I know its only been four hours......" It made Takeru sick just listening to them talk for what seemed like days on end. At least they sure weren't gonna break up anytime soon. He would hate if him and Takari sounded like that. He made a mental note to tell Yamato next time he got of the phone, which could be never, to promise that whenever him and Hikari got corny like that, he would tell him.   
  
Speaking of admirers, whom was this person writing all these love letters to him? It was definitely not Hikari, it wasn't just her style. If it wasn't her, who could it be? This was all very confusing to TK who secretly is almost as stupid as Daisuke! (A/N sorry to all you Daisuke fans and Takeru fans!) So he decided to go to sleep.  
  
The next day, Takeru woke knowing what to do about this problem. He would ask all the digidestined if they knew anything about someone secretly having a crush on him. The person (Takeru assumed it was a girl) always left them inside his binder after lunch. It had become almost an instinct for Takeru to slip his hand inside his binder in search of the next letter. Maybe someone had seen someone lurking around his classroom when everyone was away eating lunch.   
  
While leaving his apartment building, he ran into Miyako and Iori. He decided that this was as good a place as any to start asking questions.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Takeru called. They both called a response.  
  
"Have you guys seen anyone around my classroom during lunch?" Takeru asked.  
  
"NO! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASSUME THAT I DID EVERYTHING!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Miyako practically screamed at Takeru.  
  
"Jeez, chill Yolei." Takeru said sheepishly, and surprised at her.  
  
"Well I haven't seen anyone" Iori said, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason" Takeru quickly replied and ran out the entrance of the building. Nobody had seen anyone as Takeru quickly discovered. He would just have to stake out his classroom.   
  
Instead of leaving as he normally did after class to leave for lunch, he slinked to the back of the classroom and hid inside an empty cupboard. Then he played the waiting game. He was very uncomfortable, as it was very cramped inside the cupboard. To keep himself busy, he painted little faces on the walls using some paint he had found inside there. Finally, he heard the classroom door open. Taking care not to make any noise, Takeru shifted himself so he could see through a small keyhole. But he still couldn't see who it was. He shifted some more but this time the door sprung open! Takeru tumbled out of the cupboard, much to the surprise of the figure.   
  
"Miyako!" Takeru exclaimed," So you are the person who has been putting those love letters in my binder!"  
  
"Takeru!" Miyako said, obviously startled," What are you doing here? And why do you have paint on your fingers?"  
  
"Never mind the paint, I'm here to catch whoever has been putting the letters in my binder! What is this, some kind of a joke?"  
  
"No, it's not a joke. But there is something I need to tell you before you jump to any more conclusions"  
  
"And what would that be?"   
  
"I love you Takeru! Since I saw you in the elevator of our building on the first day of school, and when you tumbled out of the computer with Tai, Daisuke and that little slut Hikari, (A/N sorry Takari fans! I really don't mean that!) I have wanted to be yours!"  
  
Takeru was obviously taken aback by her sudden show of emotion. But then he got angry with her for calling Hikari a slut.  
  
"HIKARI ISN'T A SLUT!!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, now you are the one who needs to chill"  
  
"Sorry. But why didn't you tell me before I got together with Hikari?"  
  
"I was just afraid. I saw how much you cared for Hikari, so I felt so alone. But I never stopped loving you." Just then, Hikari walked in on them both.  
  
"Ah-ha!" Hikari said, obviously very pleased with herself for figuring it out, "I knew that only someone as slutty as you Miyako would do something like this!"  
  
"Why, you..." Miyako angrily said. Miyako then slapped Hikari across her face. Hikari had been taken off guard but she was still on her feet.   
  
"Bitch!" Hikari then slapped Miyako back. Takeru was enjoying himself. Here he was, watching two girls fight over him! By then, the bell had already rang and a crowd was starting to gather around the catfight. Everyone cheering them on, calling out things like:  
  
"Pull her hair!"  
  
"Kick her! Kick her!" Soon, both girls were exhausted and they were both lying in a heap on the floor. That is when Mr. Fujiyama walked in, wondering what all the noise was about.   
  
"Girls! Cut that out! Both of you to the office NOW!" He yelled. Slowly the crowd either left or took their seat if they were in that class.   
  
An hour later, Takeru went to the washroom to wash of the paint on his hands. He had just gotten out of the washroom when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled around the corner.   
  
"Hikari! What are doing here?" Takari asked, very surprised for the fourth time that day.  
  
"I ran away from the office" she replied, "I need to ask you a question."  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"Do you love Miyako now because you have found out she loves you?"   
  
"Of course not! I love you and you only! What would put such an idea in your head?" Then it dawned on Takeru.  
  
"What did Miyako tell you?" He dmanded.  
  
"She said.... that you didn't love me anymore..." Hikari stammered, now in tears. Takeru wrapped her in his arms to comfort her.  
  
"It's ok. Don't believe anything she says. It's all lies." Takeru soothed. Hikari looked up at him and pressed her lips to his. They embraced each other until they heard Daisuke just down the hall, sent by the teacher to see what was taking him so long. Hikari swiftly got away just before Daisuke's head poked around the corner.  
  
"Hey!" Daisuke said, "What's taking you so long?"  
  
"Ohhh...nothing..." Takeru said.  
  
"Awww...come on! Tell me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because your brain is too small to understand!"   
  
"Hey!" They walked down the hall arguing until they got back to class. Takeru sat down in his seat and started to think about what had just happened. He smiled. He had finally got the chance to prove his love to Hikari. And he had passed! He was never gonna forget the day when he was the ladies man...  
  
  
  
The End!  
  
Did you like it? Did you, did you, did you? Well please review it! This is my first digimon fic!!  
  



End file.
